


Cheer up, Granger

by ectoheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoheart/pseuds/ectoheart
Summary: Draco is trying to cheer up his tiny girlfriend the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	Cheer up, Granger

[ ](URL)

**"I won't put you down until you stop pouting, Granger", said Draco as Hermione went lax in his arms refusing to play along. "The title for sulkiest student at Hogwarts is already mine and I will not give it away".**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first fest, submission, post, entry EVER on AO3 :)
> 
> You can find my other works here  
> Tumblr: @ectoheart  
> Instagram: @ectoheart.art


End file.
